


i know you wanna touch

by kismetNemesis



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming on Face, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasizing About A Friend (With Benefits), Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: Lem and Fero fantasize about Hella.





	i know you wanna touch

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, I GUESS THE PWP IS THE ONE THAT I FINISHED FIRST, SO, HI
> 
> The very brief context is that Lem and Fero are sleeping together and have just asked Hella to join this arrangement. No one has said anything about feelings, because they're disasters. Set during Autumn.
> 
> Oh, also, I've tagged this as anal but you could just as easily read Fero as trans.

Lem was already pressing Fero open when Fero spoke.

“You know, your hands are big.”

“Uh huh?” Lem always liked it when Fero got excited about the size difference between them; it wasn’t quite as much of a thing for Lem, but Fero never seemed to tire of it, and it was always good to see him so enthusiastic.

“But I think Hella’s might be bigger.”

Lem stopped short, glanced down at Fero. He was flushed, of course, but otherwise fairly nonchalant, and he tried to move his hips to encourage Lem to keep going. They were sharing a room for the night, the bed a rare luxury they basically _had_ to take advantage of.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Noooooo,” said Fero. “I’ve just seen you looking.” He grinned that predator grin of his, and Lem felt himself blush. Both of them had started... _something_ with her, though they hadn’t had the time to do much more than kissing.

“Well! Well. I’ve seen you, too.” Fero scoffed.

“Uh, duh. She’s like a goddess.” He groaned as Lem flexed his fingers without thinking.

“Isn’t it weird to talk about her when she’s not here?”

“Please! She basically told us to think about her.” Lem wasn't sure if Hella had meant exactly _this_ , despite the... salaciousness of her grins, but Fero was right about her being like a goddess. Unknowable, powerful, commanding...

Lem got back to work. 

“Ahhh, that's your thinking face,” panted Fero. “You're thinking about her doing to you what you're doing to me-”

“Well, I am _now_!” The thought brought with it a distinct rush of arousal, even on top of what the sight of Fero squirming below him was doing.

“You're big but she could hold you down while I fuck you- with one hand-” Lem pulled his fingers out and undid his pants with shaking hands. 

“While you fuck me with one hand or while she holds me down with one hand?”

“Don't talk to me about semantics- oh!” Fero gasped as Lem pulled him onto his lap and pushed inside him, careful but not that careful. “The- the second one.” 

They kissed as Lem began to fuck him, open-mouthed and rough. Lem made sure to grip Fero’s hips tight, both to hold him in place and because he knew he liked the pressure. 

Eventually Lem pulled Fero’s head back by the hair, listening to him gasp in the sudden space between them. He thrust up into him slowly but forcefully, with intention.

“That sounds nice,” Lem agreed. “I doubt she’d need to hold me, though. I’d be like you now.” he let go of Fero’s hair and loosened his grip on his hip. “Held by nothing but your own volition. Your own desires.”

“I want her,” Fero panted. “I want you.” 

“You’ve got me,” Lem reminded him, putting his hands back on Fero’s hips. In any other moment that might have been too near tenderness, but for now Fero’s eyes were screwed shut as he moved up and down with increasing desperation. 

Fero was noisy, of course. No matter what Lem put in his mouth, no matter how exhausted he got, Fero was a constant source of sound. He even talked in his sleep, a habit Lem was used to and had explained to Hella. Secretly, Lem liked the reassurance he was there, and not-so-secretly, he liked the obvious evidence that he was good at reducing Fero to moans and whimpers.

He considered trying to put his fingers in Fero’s mouth now, but instead caught a thought and leaned into it.

“If Hella were here,” he started, stilling his thrusts until Fero opened his eyes in confusion, “she could keep your mouth busy.” He encouraged Fero to slide off him and instead placed him on his hands and knees. Fero eagerly spread his legs and pushed his hips up.

“Keep talking,” he encouraged as Lem lined himself back up.

“I would fuck you like this-” Both of them groaned. “And you would eat her out.” Lem pushed Fero’s head down into nothing, but the concept seemed to be working for Fero nonetheless, judging by the way his flush crept to the back of his neck. “Ah, _fuck_.” 

“Eloquent,” Fero mumbled.

“Shut up,” Lem shot back, reaching around to stroke Fero’s cock. 

Fero made a noise like “mmmgnnnghhh,” and for a while both of them were purely caught up in the friction, Lem’s fingers matching his thrusts as best as he could manage. Then Fero came with a familiar sound, one Lem had nearly memorized at this point. He lay there, panting as Lem got closer.

“Wait,” he breathed, freezing Lem in his motions. “Fuckin, uh, come on my face.” 

“Just like Hella would?” Fero nodded, and they repositioned themselves, Fero kneeling between Lem’s legs once again. He was sweaty, curly hair drooping into his eyes, the insides of his thighs shiny. 

Lem stroked himself, not needing much more than the way Fero’s chest was still heaving with heavy breath to goad him on. Though, actually, it reminded him of the times they’d seen Hella train without armor on, just sweaty in a thin shirt and swinging her sword around like it was nothing. 

He managed to convey the thought to Fero as well, who visibly closed his eyes to picture it. 

“God, her arms. Her chest. I want her to make me suck on her nipples,” said Fero, shameless as always. 

“You’d do well at that.”

“God, just, come on,” said Fero, shuffling a little bit closer. “Use me like she’d use me.” He opened his mouth and braced a hand on one of Lem’s thighs and that was all it took. 

Fero sat back, letting his face drip for a moment before scrubbing uselessly at it with a forearm. 

“You alright?” asked Lem, habitually nervous.

“How many times do I have to tell you I like this?” Fero licked his lips. “Usually people get it when I ask them to do it like eight times.” 

“Fair enough,” said Lem, sliding off the bed to search for a cloth despite his wobbly legs. “Wait, who else has done this to you eight times?”

“Okay, I guess you’re in the lead for now.” Fero rolled his eyes. “You and Hella can make it a competition.”

“Maybe we will,” said Lem, handing Fero the cloth and getting back into the bed and under the covers. Fero’s eyebrows shot upwards in delight.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Fero finished cleaning his face and burrowed against Lem’s chest. Lem fought the urge to kiss the top of his head. Most kissing was a during-sex thing, that was the unspoken rule. “Remind me again why we didn’t ask her to stay over tonight?”

“We’re idiots.” And Lem thought it might be moving too fast. Hell, he didn’t even know how fast he and Fero should be moving, or if they were on a road at all, or- whatever. 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to finally post something for this fandom!! Come yell at me on twitter @kismetnemesis or leave a comment if you liked this! Next fic will have a little bit more context, probably.


End file.
